Heal What Has Been Hurt
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: Summary: Christine Daaé has had enough. After breaking up with her abusive boyfriend, she swears she will never love again. Then, she meets a mysterious man named Erik. Can this man show her how to love again? Or, will he too become a monster just like the last? Modern AU.
1. Step 1, You Say You Need To Talk

AN: Ok, so Erik and Christine are my second favorite paring, right after Enjolras and Éponine. So, yes, this will be E/C. My inspiration for the characters is the 25th anniversary cast. I don't own POTO, it belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Step 1, You Say You Need To Talk

Christine Daaé slammed the door of her apartment shut and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. She felt completely miserable. She sank down in front of the door and sobbed quietly into her arms.

Another fight.

She didn't know what had caused it, but they had another fight. This had been happening a lot recently. Raoul, her boyfriend of two years, was recently finding all the reasons he could for starting a fight.

Why? She didn't know the answer. They were so happy together. Well, they used to be happy together. She met him at one of her performances. The two clicked right away, and they started going out. All of Christine's friends were jealous of him. Christine loved him with her heart and soul.

She thought he felt the same way, but recently things had started falling apart. They would fight constantly. Raoul had even hit her a few times. She told herself, after the first time, that they couldn't be together. But, when he came to her, sobbing and pleading with her, she, stupidly, forgave him.

Big mistake.

Ever since then he had changed. Always tensing up when she came into contact with him. She hated it. So, around all her friends she pretended to love him.

Her best friend, Meg Giry, saw through it all. She had cornered Christine after one show and asked what was going on. Christine had broke down and sobbed in Meg's arms. She told her everything. How Raoul would scream at her and hit her. Meg was furious and wanted to hunt Raoul down, but Christine begged her not to. Meg finally complied.

Christine wished she let Meg have her way.

Just then her phone buzzed. She wiped her eyes and dug it out of her pocket. It was Raoul.

**From: Raoul**

**Sent: 10:48pm**

**Christine, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I just let my temper get the best of me sometimes. Please, come back, we can work this out. I know we can. Please, call or text me soon. Again, I'm so incredibly sorry.**

Christine glared at her phone and threw it across the room. _No_, she thought, _we can't fix this. Not this time._ She pulled herself off the floor. She took off her brown leather jacket and her black flats. She moved towards the bathroom and slammed the door again.

She turned on the shower and peeled off her clothes. She stepped in and began her routine, the whole time she thought about Raoul. Once she finished she stepped out, wrapped her towel around her petite frame, and moved towards her bedroom.

She went to her closet and pulled out sweatpants and a tank top. She threw the clothes on and began to brush her wet, brown curls. She did all of this mechanically. She felt completely numb inside. She couldn't put up with this anymore. This constant pretending like everything was ok, when it really wasn't. She needed to put a stop to this.

Once she finished pulling the brush through her hair, she moved back towards the living room and picked up her discarded phone. Thank The Lord it didn't break when she threw it. She quickly turned it on and searched for Raoul's number.

**To: Raoul**

**Sent: 11:00pm**

**Raoul, I got your message, and we need to talk. Come to my place tomorrow at 10:00, and we'll talk more. Until then, goodnight.**

She hit send and let out a sigh. She sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Tomorrow she would finally be free of Raoul. She would be free from his abuse and his hateful words. She could live her life without having to please him, or hopping that he was in a good mood.

No, tomorrow she would start a new life, and no one would stand in her way.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Next, Christine will end things with Raoul. Sorry, Raoul fans. Until next time-Phantom.


	2. Who Do You Think You Are?

AN: Alrighty, this chapter is going to be a little emotional. I don't own POTO, it belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. With that, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Who Do You Think You Are?!

Christine woke that morning still feeling miserable. She had fallen asleep on the couch and, as a result, was very stiff. She sat up and rolled her neck and shoulders, trying to work out the kinks. She looked at the clock.

9:49 it read. Shit, Raoul was going to be here any minute.

Christine sprang into action. She leapt from the couch and tore for her room. She sifted through her closet and decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain blue shirt. She brushed her tangled curls and applied a little bit of makeup.

After making herself semi decent, she sat on the couch once more to wait for Raoul. She tried desperately to distract herself from her pounding heart and shaking hands. Whatever she tried failed. She couldn't calm her nerves. She began singing quietly to herself, which helped to, finally, calm her down.

Her calmness didn't last for long. There was a knock at the door and the shaking in Christine's hands returned instantly. She stood slowly. She felt nauseous and dizzy. She slowly made her way towards the door. Fear and dread in the pit of her stomach.

She carefully pulled the door open to revel Raoul. He, of course, looked handsome as ever. His sandy blonde hair styled nicely, and his soft light brown eyes apologetic. Christine kept her eyes glued to the floor. She couldn't look at him, if she did she would melt instantly. She wasn't going to be weak this time.

"Come in." She muttered, pulling the door open wider. He stepped in cautiously. Christine shut the door after him and motioned towards the couch.

"Sit." She said, he complied. Once they were both seated, Raoul spoke up.

"Christine, I'm so sorry. I-" Christine held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. He just stared at her, confused. She cleared her throat.

"Look, Raoul, I know that you're sorry." She began, not looking up from her lap. Raoul gently placed a hand on top of hers.

"I truly am." He answered sincerely. She pulled her hand from his grasp. He was making this even more difficult. Be strong, Christine. She mentally coached herself. She took a deep breath in and looked up at him.

"But, we can't keep doing this anymore." She said, hesitantly. Raoul looked even more confused than before.

"Doing what? What do you-" She swiftly cut him off once more. Her gaze hardened.

"You know exactly what I mean." She said, coolly. "This constant pretending that we love each other. The fighting every day, the fake smiles, everything! I can't keep doing this!" She shouted, hoping the neighbors couldn't hear. Oh, this was not going well. Raoul reached out to take her in his arms, but Christine hastily stood up. Raoul looked up at her, eyes full of hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep living a lie." She whispered brokenly. She never wanted to hurt him, but if they stayed together longer, the abuse would never end. She couldn't deal with that.

"Christine," Raoul stated, carefully, "are you breaking up with me?" He finally chocked the question out. She looked down and nodded, slowly. Raoul's stared at her in shock. His expression morphed into sadness, but it quickly turned into anger.

"I can't believe this!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. She tried not to flinch at his tone. "After everything we've been through, after everything I've done for you!" He shouted. Christine looked up quickly, glaring.

"After everything you've done for me?!" She nearly shrieked. "All you've done is yell at me and abuse me, then come crawling back because I was a stupid fool and forgave you!" Raoul stepped forward, fist ready. Christine hastily stepped backwards, almost tripping on the carpet in the process.

"Get out!" She spat. "I never want to see you again!" She shoved him towards the door. He struggled, but Christine would not let him win this time.

Raoul threw the door open, angrily. "Good-bye, Christine." He said, stiffly. She started at the ground again.

"Good-bye." She muttered meekly. God, why was she acting like this? He slammed the door shut and Christine fell to the ground, sobbing heavily.

Why was she so upset? She had gotten what she wanted. She was finally free. But, why did freedom hurt so much? She wished she knew. After sobbing for another two minutes, she wiped her eyes and picked herself up off the floor.

_Stop acting like a child, Christine._ She mentally scolded herself. She would get over this eventually and so would he. He would find some new girl to boss around soon enough. They were both adults here, it was high time she started acting like one.

She grabbed her phone and sent a quick message to Meg, asking her to come over. Meg quickly responded, saying she would be there in 10. Christine sniffed. She was free. There was no one holding her down. She had gotten rid of her ball and chain.

But, why did her freedom feel less victorious than she was hoping for?

* * *

AN: Ok, that was emotionally exhausting to write. So, Christine and Raoul have officially broken up. But, this is not the last of Raoul. Brace yourselves. Till next time-Phantom


	3. When a Heart Breaks It Don't Break Even

AN: How's it goin' bros? My name is, not Pewdiepie! Though I do love him and Marzia! Anyways, I'm back with more HWHBH. Now, we get to see how Christine is without Raoul in the picture. I don't own POTO or Pewdiepie. They belong to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and the master YouTuber himself, Pewdiepie. With that crazy intro, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: When a Heart Breaks It Don't Break Even

Christine sat on the couch, feeling numb all over again. She wished it didn't hurt so much, but you can't spend two years with someone then pretend that it meant nothing at all. Sure, near the end of their relationship it was all a façade, but at the beginning it was pure bliss. Those moments she spent with Raoul were some of the happiest moments in her life.

She wasn't crying, she had run out of tears long ago. She just felt nothing. She felt like she wasn't really there, like she was having an out of body experience. She sighed and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt exhausted. Just then, Christine heard a knock at the door.

"Christine? Are you in there?" She heard Meg's voice call out. Christine pulled herself up and drug herself in the direction of the door. She opened the door and there stood the petite blond. Meg's blue eyes looked worried and were filled with pity. Christine hated being pitied, but this was Meg, so right now she was fine with it. She was hoping that her best friend's perky personality could cheer her up.

"Come in." She murmured. She shivered when she realized that she said those exact words to Raoul just a few minutes ago. Meg walked passed her and Christine shut the door.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Meg asked her softly. That's all it took to break Christine. She shook her head. And Meg opened up her arms. Christine dove into them like a small child and began to sob, harshly. Funny, she thought she had run out of tears. Meg rocked her back and forth, while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shh, it's ok, you'll be ok." Meg comforted her. Christine sniffed in response. She pulled away from Meg and gently wiped her nose. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying, her porcelain face stained with tear tracks. Christine knew that her makeup was probably messed up from her crying, but right now she didn't care.

"Thank you for coming." She told Meg. Meg placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"No problem." She replied. "I'm here for you. I always will be." Meg smiled at her and Christine returned the gesture with a watery one of her own. Meg gave her a gentle push towards her room.

"Now, why don't you go clean yourself up and we can watch movies on Netflix." Meg suggested. Christine nodded and moved towards her room. She cleaned her face and put on a pair of sweatpants. She brought a fuzzy blanket back into the living room, and plopped down next to Meg.

"You can pick what we watch." Meg told her. Christine ended up picking Man Girls. She need something to cheer her up. Meg smiled at her choice and held up a container of Christine's chocolate ice cream. Christine laughed gently and took the container and spoon from her.

"Thanks." She said, peeling the lid off. Meg chuckled in response. They both enjoyed the movie, and Christine felt significantly better afterwards.

Meg looked at her. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked. Christine nodded, confidently.

"Yes, I'm fine, or I will be." Christine said. Meg gave her a look of disbelief.

"Christine, don't think for a second that I'm buying that excuse." She chided her friend softly. Christine's face crumpled.

"I just feel so confused." Christine admitted. "I don't know why I feel so bad about this. It was my decision, hell I'm the one who broke up with him! Why does it hurt so much?" Christine felt hopeless. She looked at Meg with her soft blue eyes, hoping her friend held the answers.

"Well, sweetie, you guys were in a relationship for two years. You aren't just going to pretend it was nothing." Meg said. "He was also your first serious relationship. Besides, you'll find someone else eventually." Christine smiled at her.

"Thank you, for being here." Meg threw her arms around Christine.

"Of course. Like I said, I'll always be here for you. Always." Christine pulled away.

"I just don't think I'll ever find love again." She said, sadness playing in her voice. Meg shook her head.

"No, don't say that. You'll find someone." Christine sighed.

"Maybe you're right." She finally answered. Meg patted her shoulder.

"Trust me, ok?" She asked. Christine nodded. The two ended up watching movies for the rest of the day. By the end of the day, Christine felt better than she ever had before.

* * *

AN: So, Christine thinks that she's done with love, right? Wrong! Her feelings will change once she meets Erik. Which will happen next. Oh, I also need some help with figuring out how to fit Erik's deformity into the story. So, I'm asking for help from all of you! Please leave me suggestions and such! Alrighty, till next time-Phantom


	4. The Composer and I

AN: Christine and Erik shall meet in this chapter. A big thanks to phantomgal01, for the idea of how these two meet. You rock! Anyways, I don't POTO. It belongs to the geniuses Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Composure and I

Christine smiled as she pulled open the back door of the Populaire restaurant. The owners Richard Firmin and Gilles André opened the small restaurant on Fifth Avenue and few years ago, and were looking for live entertainment. That's where Christine came in. She would sing a few songs each night with the pianist, Reyer.

Along with Christine, their were two other singers. They were Carlotta Giudicelli Piangi and Ubaldo Piangi. They were husband and wife that moved to New York from Italy a little over five years ago. They were always a favorite here at Populaire and were loved by all.

Carlotta used to be threatened by Christine, but the jealousy quickly faded when she realized that both could share the spotlight. Carlotta and Ubaldo had become second parents to her, even though they were only a few years older than her.

Joseph Buquet was the head chef. He was a master in the kitchen and made the most delectable dishes. Mrs. Giry, Meg's mother, was the hostess, while Meg herself was waitress.

Everyone here was like a tight knit family. This was actually where Christine met Raoul. The smile fell from her lips. Christine ignored the pang in her heart and set about getting ready for her performance. As she was readying herself, there was knock on her door.

"Come in." She called lightly and the door was pushed open softly. It was Mr. Firmin.

"Ah, my dear, you look splendid." He said and Christine smiled. "I just wanted to introduce your new accompanist. This is Mr. Erik Destler." The man standing behind Firmin was tall, dark, and mysterious. He had dark black hair and warm dark brown eyes. The one thing that drew him to Christine was the porcelain mask sitting on the right side of his face.

"Where's Mr. Reyer?" She asked. Firmin smiled.

"Don't worry, dear, he's still here, but he'll just be accompanying Carlotta and Ubaldo." Firmin explained and Christine nodded. She would miss Mr. Reyer when they would practice together, but she felt strangely attracted to this man standing before her.

"Alright, well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Destler." She said, standing to shake his hand. He took her hand and nodded.

"You as well, Miss Daaé." He responded. His voice was rich and smooth. She felt more and more attracted to this strange masked man, and she couldn't explain it. "I'll see you in a few moments. By the way, you look beautiful." He said before leaving with Firmin.

Christine didn't know why, but his comment left her cheeks red, her heart pounding, and her stomach full of butterflies.

* * *

"Alright, our entertainment for the first half of the night will be the beautiful and wonderfully talented Miss. Christine Daaé." Mr. André introduced her. Christine adjusted the straps on her dress, then stepped out onto the stage.

Christine was wearing an elegant dark purple gown, which gently brushed the floor. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a bun. She smiled as the people clapped for her.

"Hello." She said into the microphone. "I'm Christine Daaé and I would like to introduce you to my new accompanist, Mr. Erik Destler." The people clapped once more as Erik made his way towards the grand piano.

"Tonight I'm going to start with a song called, 'Think Of Me'." Christine said as the applause died down. She smiled as Erik began the tune on the piano. She took a breath before she sang.

"Think of me, think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye." Her voice started out soft. "Think of me, every so often please promise me you'll try." Her voice gradually grew in confidence.

"On that day, that not so distant day. When you are faraway and free." Everyone in the room was silent. "If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." Erik continued to play before she came back in.

"And thought it's clear, thought it was always clear. That this was never meant to be." Her voice roamed freely and no one dared to move, or even breath. "If you can still remember, stop and think of me."

"Think of August, when the world was green. Don't think about the way things might have been." Some of the staff had come to watch her. "Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. Think of me, please say you'll think of me. Whatever else you choose to do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you!" She broke off, while Erik continued playing.

Christine caught Meg's eye and Meg smiled at her. Christine flashed her own grin before she picked back up.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons so do we. But, please promise me that sometimes, you will think." She randomized some notes before she finished with, "of me!" The restaurant burst into applause.

Christine smiled and bowed. Everyone was clapping, even Erik was clapping.

"Thank you!" She said. This was her best performance yet. All thanks to Mr. Erik Destler.

* * *

The rest of the night had gone pleasantly well. After she had sung a few more songs, Carlotta and Ubaldo had sung before the night was over. Christine was now in one of the back rooms, or her dressing room.

She was now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with her black flats. She undid her hair from it's fancy up do and let it fall down her shoulders. She heard a knock at the door and called out for them to come in.

It was Erik Destler.

"Hello, Mr. Destler." She said politely.

"Please, call me Erik, Miss Daaé." He said stepping into the room.

"Then you must call me Christine." She responded, smiling when he laughed. His laugh was deep, rich sound. She loved it.

"I wanted to compliment you on your performance this evening." She blushed.

"Thank you, but you were also amazing." She said and he waved it off.

"You were the star of the show." He flattered her.

"You flatter me, Erik." _Raoul was the same way_, she thought bitterly. _But, he's not Raoul_, she argued back.

"Well, I was impressed with your magnificent voice." She blushed again. What happened to no men in her life? "I compose pieces myself and I would like practice with you sometime."

Christine smiled. He wanted her? He could have anyone else practice with him, and he chose her. She nodded and gave him her number.

"I live on 1490, Broadway." How fitting, she thought.

"Come to my place tomorrow at around 11." He said and she nodded.

"Goodnight, Christine." He said, leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Erik." She responded. He left and she sat back down, a lazy smile gracing her lips. She said she wasn't going to love again, but Mr. Destler seemed to be changing her mind. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Yes, the title is a parody of 'The Wizard and I' from Wicked. Sue me. Also, Carlotta being nice to Christine? What? Yes, I wanted her to be close to Christine, like a mother figure. Don't judge me. Once again, big thank you to phantomgal01 for the wonderful idea. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to go listen to Wicked. Oh, before I go, I don't own 'Think Of Me'. It belongs to the wonderful Andrew Lloyd Webber. Till next time-Phantom


	5. Wandering Child

AN: I'm back! So sorry this took so long! I've been busy recently, and I'm really really sorry! Alright, so now we'll see Christine and Erik's get together. I don't own POTO, it belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wandering Child

Christine kept a brisk pace as she made her way towards Erik's home. When she woke up she felt a fluttering in her stomach at the thought of seeing him. She had found her nicest shirt and jeans, wanting to impress him. She didn't know why she wanted to impress him so badly, she had just met him last night.

_Maybe it's because he chose you over any other girl_, she told herself. She shook her head, smiling when she saw the apartment building in sight. She opened the doors and headed towards the elevators.

Once she had reached the correct floor, she exited the elevator and made her way towards his apartment. She held up her hand, ready to knock, but stopped. She was so absorbed with thinking about how to impress him that she forgot that she had broken up with Raoul. It had felt good not thinking about him, but now that she was about to spend time with another man it felt as though she were betraying Raoul.

_No, you broke up with Raoul. He doesn't dictate your life anymore, Christine_, she scolded herself. She tried to listen to herself, but there was still that nagging in the back of her mind as she knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door swung open and revealed the masked man.

He smiled when he saw her and pulled the door open wider, allowing her slip inside. She let out a breath of awe as she looked around his home. It was beautiful. It was bigger than her own apartment and it had a grand piano in one of the corners of the living room. She towards the piano cautiously and sat down on the bench gently.

Christine pressed down on the ivory keys and listened as the sound rang throughout the apartment. A small smile graced her lips and she began to play a tune her father had taught her. She almost forgot Erik was there until he sat next to her. She slammed down on the keys, startled.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were here," Christine apologized as she blushed looking down at the keys. She felt her cheeks heat up more at Erik's laughter.

"It's fine," he said, still laughing slightly. "I didn't know that you played. That tune was very pretty, you are very talented Christine."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. My father taught me all that I know, including that song," her tone grew said at the end.

"Is your father not around anymore?" Erik asked, concern coloring his voice.

Christine shook her head. "No, he passed away when I was seven. I lived with Meg and her mother my whole life. My mother had passed away a few months after my birth. She had gotten sick and left my father a grieving widower with a small baby that he had no idea how to take care of." she smiled fondly at the memory of her father trying his best to raise her.

"Then when I was six he got diagnosed with cancer. He started the treatment, but it didn't help. He got progressively worse and worse until I started living with Meg. The year after that, when I was seven, he was permanently in the hospital." Christine felt a few tears slip down her cheeks.

Erik placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to go on," he said gently. Christine shook her head in response.

"No, it's fine," she insisted. "After a while they stopped the treatments. They weren't helping him and they knew that he was going to die. I'll never forget the last time I got to see him. He was so pale and weak. It broke my heart. I sat beside him and held his hand as he went. He told me that he loved me and that he would send and angel to help guide me. I cried for two months, praying that he would come back and that it was all a dream."

"I'm so sorry, Christine," Erik said, squeezing her shoulder softly. She gave him a watery smile.

"It's alright," she said. "I just really miss him." More tears moved down her cheeks. Erik got up and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a tissue box in hand. She smiled and thanked him as she wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought the subject up," Erik apologized. Christine shook her head, but he continued. "No, I upset you and for that I apologized."

Christine smiled. "Thank you. I accept your apology."

Erik smiled at her as well and sat down in his spot. "Great. Let's get started then." He pulled out some sheet music and placed it on the piano. "These are some of the pieces I've written. I've been working on this one a whole lot, but I can't get it right. It doesn't even have a name."

Christine took the music he was referring to and looked it over. It was a beautiful song, but it need something.

"What do you think?" Erik asked. She set the music down.

"It's wonderful," she said. "You are very talented, Erik. I think you should add words to it."

Erik brightened at the idea. "Yes, that's brilliant, Christine!" he exclaimed. She laughed.

"I'm glad I could help," she said. "So I was thinking it could start out like this," she plucked the music from his hand and set it tow where she could see it. She began to play and sing. "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses."

Christine halted her playing and looked expectantly at him. "What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"That was truly amazing, Christine," he said. "I don't know what to say. That was wonderful."

Christine blushed. "Thank you, Erik."

"No, thank you," he responded. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "You are an angel."

She blushed again and smiled. "Thank you. You flatter me."

Erik smiled and moved closer. He leaned in gently and Christine followed his movements. As their lips almost touched, Christine regained her senses. She pulled apart from him quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Destler," she apologized, standing up. "That was very unprofessional and I apologize."

Erik stood up as well. "There's no need to apologize. It was my fault. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven," she said, moving away from the piano. "I have to go. Thank you for having me over."

"You just got here," Erik argued. Christine sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Is it because of what almost happened?" Erik asked. Christine paused at the door, her hand on the knob. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just got out of a relationship and I just met you last night. This is all wrong. I really have to go. Goodbye Mr. Destler." She pulled open the door and left.

She ran from the building and hailed a taxi back to her home. She sat in the back, resting her head against the window. It had begun to rain slightly and Christine watched as the rain slid down the window. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

When she arrived home, she made a beeline for her room. She shut the door and threw herself on to her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and let out a scream. Why was everything so confusing? She had broken up with Raoul. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She should be getting over him.

Erik was wonderful and caring and she screwed it up by leaving him. But she had only just met him. Why was she so desperate to be near him? She let out another scream followed by a frustrated groan. She sat up and glanced at her clock.

It was only twelve so she didn't have to see him until six. Six hours to try and come up with a decent apology. She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest. She buried her face in her knees as a few tears fell from her eyes.

She just ruined her chance at having a great friend and music partner in Erik. Why did she have to screw everything up? She was absolute exhausted and decided to curl up. Before she fell asleep, Christine thought of Erik once more. The look on his face when she said she had to go. She felt awful.

A few more tears fell before she turned over and closed her eyes. She fell into a troubled sleep, haunted by Raoul and Erik.

* * *

AN: So Christine is struggling. What will happen when she sees Erik later that night? We shall know next time. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. This Friday will be the start of my vacation. I'm going to Disney and there will be wifi and I will try to update if I can. That's it. Till next time-Phantom


End file.
